Currently there are available several types of child restraint devices that comply with federal motor vehicle safety standards for use in motor vehicles. One of these devices is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,497 issued to H. G. Brilmyer et al on Jan. 28, 1969 for a "Safety Device for Restraining Passengers." The device disclosed in this patent is adapted to substantially surround a vehicle seat occupant. It has an integral crash panel spaced from the seat occupant that extends upwardly so that it is positioned forwardly of the upper torso and face of the passenger. It is held in place on the vehicle seat by a conventional vehicle seat belt. It is primarily designed to accommodate children in the 20-50 pound range.
Another of these devices is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,986 issued to La Verne B. Ragsdale on Aug. 3, 1971 for a "Baby Seat." The infant seat disclosed in this patent has a modified basket configuration that is primarily designed to accommodate infants from birth weight to 19 pounds. The device doubles as a protective restraint when used in the vehicle and as an infant carrier when used outside of the vehicle. When used in the vehicle, it rests on the passenger seat with the infant carrier facing rearwardly. The infant carrier is held in place on the vehicle seat by a vehicle seat belt.
Yet another one of these devices has the appearance of a winged back chair supported on an integral pedestal. This seat is adapted to support a child in the 17 to 40 pound range. It has an integral restraint system, is supported on the seat cushion with the child facing forwardly, and is held in place by a conventional vehicle seat belt.
All of these devices have in common that their components may be manufactured of injection molded, blow molded, or rotocast plastic capable of providing a rigid, lightweight structure for protecting and restraining a child occupant. Their disadvantage is that they cannot accommodate a child from birth weight through the 50 pound stage. There are available on the market, however, devices that can be converted from an infant carrying mode to a child seating mode. These devices generally comprise steel tubing frameworks with mechanical linkages that must be manipulated to make the conversion. A convertible unit that could be manufactured of plastic, that would not require mechanical linkages which would have to be manipulated to accomplish the conversion and that would accommodate by a simple reversal of the position of the main child restraint component a child over several years of its early life, would be of considerable value. The value would be not only as a result of compliance with government regulations, but also in encouraging parents to purchase the device for use in their vehicles.